Play!
by EXOSTics
Summary: "dia merasa bersalah meski dia tahu Baek Hyun mencintainya tapi tetap saja, dia juga memiliki rasa cemburu, meski dia tahu JongIn hanya masa lalu Baek Hyun..." No Summary, BaekYeol, DLDR, YAOI, EXO FANFICTION, WARNING! LEMON AND NC17 in here! maybe*smirk


Play !

Author : Kim Hye sung / EXOSTics

Main Cast :

**Byun Baek Hyun**

**Park Chan Yeol**

Other Cast : Dunia milik Baekyeol -_-

Pair: BaekYeol

Rated :** M**

Disclaimer : story and plot is mine! Cast belongs to god! de el..el

Genre : Romance, feeling by you're self.

Warning : YAOI, OOC banget, Typo(s) DLDR, GJ, feel gak dapet de el el ._.

a/n : Sumpah gak tahan aku diomelin sama Chingu 'forever after(?) ku, bahkan dia sampek repot-repot ngePM, isinya :

HYE SUNG! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? KENAPA FFNYA KEBANYAKAN KAIBAEK? KRISBAEK? MANA BAEKYEOL NYA? MANAAA? *gue mangap -_-

Baiklah, karna saya udah minta maap sama Kris, dan dia sudah ridho(?) Baek Hyunnya aku pinjemin ke Chan Yeol, aku buat deh FF ini, Khusus buat dia ama Baekyeol Shipper guwe sekali, biar PUASSS -_-

Udah baca aje ye, ini OneShoot kok. aku masih ada urusan,Si Jong In ngambek gegara FF ini, mana katanya mau pensiun dari FF ku -_- aku mau bujuk tuh anak dulu.

Enjoy it!^^

.

.

BaekYeol

.

.

Author POV

Seorang namja tinggi nan tampan duduk dipinggir kasur menunggu sang kekasih yang tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia menekuk bibirnya kesal karna sang kekasih tidak memperdulikannya beberapa hari ini.

KLEKK

"Chan Yeol, ayo berangkat."

"Ba..Baek Hyun?"

Chan Yeol menelan ludahnya kasar, melihat sang kekasih yang sudah rapi dengan kaos tipis berwarna hitam dan celana jeans berwarna sama. Dia tahu sang kekasih suka warna hitam, namun, itu membuat nya terilihat sangat meng..err menggiurkan, karna warna kulit yang sangat kontras dengan warna baju yang dia kenakan. Sangat menggoda. Atau otaknya yang memang mesum.

"Chan Yeol?" Namja jangkung itu tersentak saat kekasihnya melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahnya. Wajah itu begitu polos dan sangat dekatnya, Chan Yeol gunakan akal sehatmu,kau akan berkencan dengannya hari ini, tidak di'kamar' tapi di 'taman' hiburan. Baek Hyun meraba kening Chan Yeol.

"tidak panas, apa kau sakit?" Chan Yeol tersenyum dan mengambil tangan Baek Hyun yang masih ada didahinya, kemudian dia mengecup nya pelan, membuat kekasihnya merona tipis di sekitar permukaan pipi putihnya.

"Baiklah! Kajja."

**PRANG**(?)

"eh? maaf tidak sengaja." Karna semangat nya Chan Yeol tidak sengaja menyenggol sebuah figura di meja Baek Hyun. Dan membuat figura itu pecah berhamburan.

**Deg **

"Chan ..Yeol?" Chan Yeol mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah Namja mungil didepannya yang sedang mengintip sesuatu yang baru saja Chan Yeol jatuhkan.

"Baek Hyun, apa ini?" Chan Yeol menatap tajam Baek Hyun, membuat namja manis itu menatapnya heran, dan mengambil foto yang Chan Yeol pungut dari figura itu.

"Ini.. Chan Yeol aku bisa jelaskan.."Chan Yeol menepis kasar tangah Baek Hyun dari lengannya. Baek Hyun tertegun , perbuatan Chan Yeol yang terkesan kasar membuatnya tidak bisa menahan mata nya untuk tidak berkaca-kaca.

"jelaskan.." kata Chan Yeol dingin.

"ak-aku lupa .. membuangnya, maafkan aku.. hiks.."Chan Yeol diam hingga beberapa saat kemudia dia menarik tubuh Baek Hyun dan memeluknya erat, dia tidak mungkin tega membiarkan Baek Hyun harus terisak, dia paling benci melihat kekasih mungilnya itu menangis, dia merasa bersalah meski dia tahu Baek Hyun mencintainya tapi tetap saja, dia juga memiliki rasa cemburu, meski dia tahu JongIn hanya masa lalu Baek Hyun.

"Maaf ..hiks, aku akan segera membuangnya,"

"Tidak, aku tahu.. aku salah, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Kau hanya mencintaiku bukan?"Baek Hyun mengangguk masih dalam dekapan Chan Yeol, Chan Yeol mengambil foto yang tidak lain adalah foto Jongin mantan kekasih Baek Hyun, lalu merobeknya.

"Cha..Chan Yeol?" Baek Hyun mengadah dengan mata masih berkacak-kaca, Chan Yeol tersenyum, mengangkat kedua tangan besarnya untuk menghapus lelehan benda cair yang mengotori pipi mulus itu. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya membuat Baek Hyun reflek menutup matanya. Tepat saat Bibir mereka akan menyatu Chan Yeol berbisik 'saranghae' dan tanpa menunggu lagi dia menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis Baek Hyun. Awalnya hanya menempelkan saja, hingga Chan Yeol mulai sedikit menjilat dan melumat bibir atas dan bibir bawah Baek Hyun secara bergantian.

"Nghh.. akhh..Chanmph" Chan Yeol menggigit kecil bibir bawah Baek Hyun, membuat Baek Hyun sedikit membuka Bibirnya tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan Chan Yeol memasukkan lidahnya dan mulai bermain-main di dalam sana, mengajak sang 'pemilik untuk bertarung, Baek Hyun mencoba untuk mengimbangi tapi tetap lah dia yang akan kalah, hingga dia pasrah saat Chan Yeol kembali meraup dan melumat bibir _kissable_-nya kembali. Chan Yeol memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan menekan tengkuk Baek Hyun dan bergerak ke arah berlawanan, direngkuh nya tubuh mungil Baek Hyun semakin erat.

"Eunghh.." Lenguhan panjang itu menandakan bahwa namja cantik kekasih Park Chan Yeol itu sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, Chan Yeol masih terus melumat bibirnya, benar-benar tidak rela untuk melepaskan rasa manis itu. Hingga akhirnya Baek Hyun memukul pelan dada Chan Yeol membuat namja jangkung itu dengan sangat tidak rela melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Namun itu tidak bisa menyudahi 'penyerangan' Chan Yeol, jika tidak dibibir maka.

"Anghh.. Chan Yeolshh.." Chan Yeol menyeringai dan menjilat bagian sensitif tubuh Baek Hyun, lehernya. Baek Hyun meremas kasar rambut pendek Chan Yeol saat dia merasa kekasihnya itu mulai menciumi lehernya membabi buta.

"akhh.." Chan Yeol mulai menggigit dan menjilat leher putih itu kemudian dihisapnya dengan penuh nafsu seakan kulit itu benar-benar santapan yang sangat 'lezat'. Chan Yeol menghetikan kegiatannya menatap sang kekasih yang wajahnya sudah memerah padam juga sampai ketelinganya. Baek Hyun membangkitkan sesuatu di balik celana Chan Yeol karna tatapannya yang sayu, dan seakan pasrah.

"Chan .. kita.. hh... akan berkencan bukan?" Chan Yeol mengusap dagu dan sudut bibir Baek Hyun yang penuh dengan saliva nya dan Baek Hyun. Kemudian tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai.

"tidak, kita ber'main' saja disini.." bisiknya dan menggigit cuping Baek Hyun dengan seduktif bermaksud membangkitkan libido namja mungil itu. Baek Hyun mencoba untuk berfikir sehat, dia tidak mau berjalan ala pinguin besok, dia harus mela-

"HUWAA! Chan Yeol! Turunkan! Cepat!" jerit Baek Hyun,saat Chan Yeol menggendongnya kemudian menghempaskan tubuh Baek Hyun ke atas tempat tidur. Dengan cepat Chan Yeol menindih tubuh mungil itu agar tidak bisa melawan.

"A-apa?" Tanya Baek Hyun menatap horor ke arah Chan Yeol yang justru belum menghilangkan seringaiannya. Chan Yeol tidak menjawab dia meraih tangan Baek Hyun menggenggamnya dan menuntunnya ke bawah.. terus.. dan, dapat! Baek Hyun terbelalak, sedangkan Seringaian Chan Yeol makin menjadi, Baek Hyun menggeleng pelan. Tapi tangannya sudah Chan Yeol gunakan untuk meremas milik Chan Yeol yang sudah sangat 'hard'.

"Tidak.. Chan.. kau tidak akan.."

"Waeyo Byun Baek Hyun.. eunghh.. kau tidak merindukannya baby?" Chan Yeol berusaha menggoda 'baekkie' nya untuk berubah menjadi sedikit agresif, tapi tentu itu tidak akan-

"Arrghhh.. eungg,terus sayanghh.." Sial, umpat Baek Hyun, dengan sengaja tangan Baek Hyun bergerak sendiri dia meremas 'milik' Chan Yeol dengan cukup kasar. Tapi yang dia dapatkan? Apa itu? Desahan kenikmatan? Baek Hyun hendak menarik kembali tangannya. Tapi ditahan oleh namja yang tengah menindihnya saat ini.

"Jangan berhenti sayang, atau aku akan bermain kasar." Itu ancaman, karna jelas Chan Yeol langsung menerkam kembali bibir pink milik Baek Hyun.

"Mpphh.. Baiklah..mmph"Chan Yeol mengurangi intensitas ciumannya, menjadi sedikit lebih lembut hingga Baek Hyun pun hanyut. Chan Yeol kembali menarik Tangan Baek Hyun, kali ini Baek Hyun pasrah dan mengikuti Chan Yeol untuk meremas 'milik' Chan Yeol yang sudah ereksi parah.

"Bukahh..sh.."

BLUSH

"ak-aku.." Chan Yeol menggigit leher putih Baek Hyun, Baek Hyun mengerti dan perlahan membuka celana yang Chan Yeol gunakan juga _underwere_ nya. Wajah Baek Hyun memerah padam saat matanya menangkap 'kejantanan' Chan Yeol yang sangat besar dan tumpul.. juga panjang. Tanpa sadar dia menelan ludah nya kasar, dan menatap ke arah Chan Yeol.

"I-itu.." Chan Yeol menyeringai, dan mengecup bibir Baek Hyun lembut.

"Kau merindukannya? Dia sudah besar sekarang, "Baek Hyun terdiam dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah. Chan Yeol tersenyum lembut menyingkirkan seringaiannya tadi. Dia menepis helaian halus di dahi Baek Hyun yang sudah basah oleh keringat.

"Manjakan 'dia'.. aku berjanji akan bermain lembut, karna yang kita lakukan adalah cinta."Entah bisikan Chan Yeol mengandung mantra apa, bisikan Chan Yeol membuat debaran jantung Baek Hyun semakin berdebar tapi dia suka, Chan Yeol menjilat keringat yang menempel di dahi, turun ketulang pipi, dan berhenti dirahang Baek Hyun.

Chan Yeol membuka kaos Baek Hyun yang sudah basah dengan keringat, dirinya pun dengan tidak sabar menyobek kaos nya sendiri. Pijatan pada 'kejantanan' Chan Yeol mendadak berhenti. Chan yeol mendesah kecewa dan menatap makhluk menggiurkan dibalik dekapannya. Sungguh, namja ini..

"Kau sangat seksi baby.."

BLUSH

Chan Yeol menarik paksa celana Baek Hyun beserta _underwere_ nya. Pijatan Baek Hyun benar-benar berhenti saat dia Chan Yeol sama-sama _ full naked._ Baek Hyun menangkup wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah dia benar-benar malu, terakhir mereka melakukan ini, saat mereka berdua dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan setelahnya entah trauma atau apa, kedua nya tidak pernah melakukan 'itu'.

"Chan aku takut.." Benar selain malu, Ketakutan adalah hal yang paling membuatnya gelisah. Chan Yeol mengerti dia menggapai salah tangan kiri Baek Hyun dan membukanya memperlihatkan satu mata yang terpejam, Chan Yeol menunduk dan menciumnya singkat, kemudian Chan Yeol membuka satu lagi tangan Baek Hyun dan mengecup mata Baek Hyun yang sebelah kanan. Kemudian kecupan itu turun ke hidung mancung Baek Hyun. Chan Yeol memiringkan kepalanya dan mengecup singkat bibir Baek Hyun.

"Baek Hyun, tatap aku.." Baek Hyun perlahan membuka mata indahnya, mereka terdiam saling menatap satu sama lain, sangat dalam, hingga Chan Yeol bisa meyakinkan Baek Hyun lewat sorot matanya. Baek Hyun yakin, Chan Yeol tidak akan pernah menyakitinya. Diluar dugaan Baek Hyun menarik tengkuk Chan Yeol kemudian melumat bibir tebal Chan Yeol, menghisapnya hingga Chan Yeol melenguh pelan, Tangan Chan Yeol bergerak turun dan terus hingga dia bisa menangkap 'junior' Berukuran lebih, bahkan jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya.

"Eunggh.. Chan shh.. eunghh.."Chan Yeol makin menggencarkan tangan besarnya untuk memijat junior Baek Hyun. Dia juga mengulum dan memelintir kedua _nipple _ Baek Hyun, kemudian dia menggigitnya membuat Baek Hyun mengadah kan kepalanya menahan nikmat yang terus menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di tubunya, dia sedikit merinding saat Saliva Chan Yeol menggenang di _ nipplep_-nya. Chan Yeol menurunkan ciumannya hingga keperut dan..

"AHHH.. channn!" Baek Hyun benar-benar sudah kehilangan kendali, desahannya semakin nyaring membuat libido Chan Yeol terus meningkat mendengar kan desahan seksinya, dengan seduktif dia menulum junior Baek Hyun masuk kedalam mulutnya menjilat ujungnya hingga..

"CHAN! AKH!" Chan Yeol meraup cairan putih kental yang baru saja Baek Hyun keluarkan didalam mulut Chan Yeol, sangat banyak hingga sebagiannya meleleh kebawah. Dan mengotori perut Baek Hyun. Chan Yeol kembali merangkak dan mengulum bibir Baek Hyun membagi cairan milik Baek Hyun dan kembali melakukan ciuman panas. Lama-lama mereka melakukan ciuman itu,

"AKKHH.. APPO!" Baek Hyun tiba-tiba menjerit merasakan dua jari Chan Yeol yang sedari tadi bermain-main didepan _hole_ nya kini menerobos masuk walaupun sudah sangat licin karna pelumas alami yaitu cairan kental Baek Hyun tadi Chan Yeol oleskan, tetap saja kedua jari Chan Yeol serasa diremas karna ketatnya _Hole _Baek Hyun.

"Hiks.. appo..hiks.."Chan Yeol jadi tidak tega sendiri.

"tenanglah.. memang akan terasa sangat sakit diawal.." Chan Yeol mencoba menenangkan Baek Hyun,dia mencium Baek Hyun dengan sangat lembut agar rasa sakit itu teralihkan. Perlahan tangis Baek Hyun agak mereda, Chan Yeol menyadari hal itu, perlahan kedua jarinya dia gerakkan keluar masuk dengan tempo sedang,

"Ahhn.. Chan Yeol.. disitu.."Chan Yeol merasa bangga menemukan titik terdalam Baek Hyun. Membuat namja mungil itu mendesah semakin keras, Bahkan saat Chan Yeol menambahkan satu lagi jarinya, Baek Hyun masih sibuk mendesah, merasa tangan nya yang seakan diremas didalam hole Baek Hyun. Pikiran Chan Yeol melayang-layang, sangat nikmat jika benda yang ada didalam adalah 'junior' nya yang berukuran besar itu.

"Baek Hyun~" Chan Yeol mengeluarkan jarinya, dan meminta persetujuan untuk memulai permainan intu mereka, sebelum Baek Hyun tertidur karna Hyun menatap Chan Yeol sayu, dia sudah sangat lelah, tapi ini akan menjadi sangat curang jika pihak yang dipuaskan hanya dia saja.

"Lakukaan.. aku tidak apa-apa.." Chan Yeol mengangguk, dia menarik paha Baek Hyun dan menaruhnya dikedua pundak lebarnya.

"Lakukan apa saja, asal mengurangi rasa sakitmu.."Perintah Chan Yeol, dia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Baek Hyun,kemudian kembali membawa Baek Hyun kedalam sebuah ciuman panas, tidak lupa satu tangannya memelintir nipple Baek Hyun. Sedangkan tangan satunya kini memposisikan juniornya yang sudah sangat 'hard' didepan 'opening' Baek Hyun.

"ARRGHHMMM.. HIKS..hiks.. appohmm.." Baru setengah junior Besar itu menembuh Holenya, Baek Hyun sudah merasa sangat kesakitan, air matanya mengucur(?) dengan deras, dia juga menggigit bibir bawah Chan Yeol dengan sangat keras, rasanya sanngat perih bagaikan disobek dari bawah menuju ketulang punggungnya, benar-benar nyeri.

"Hiks.. Chan.." Chan Yeol dengan sabar menahan nafsunya dengan memberi jeda Baek Hyun untuk bernafas. Setelah beberpa saat tangis Baek Hyun mereda. Chan Yeol kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam satu hentakan keras. Membuat sebuah bunyi tubrukan kulit dengan sangat keras. Baek Hyun terkesiap, tubuh mereka sudah menyatu dengan sempurna.

"Tenangkan dirimu Baek Hyun.. hss.. aku tidak akan bergerak sebelum kau memintanya," seberapa menggodanya hole Baek Hyun yang kini meremas juniornya, Chan Yeol tidak mau kehilangan akal sehatnya dan berakhir melukai namja yang sangat dia cintai.

"Ber.. hss, bergeraklah.." Perintah Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol pun menurut dan mulai menggenjot 'hole' Baek Hyun dengan ritme sedang diawal, karna awalnya Baek Hyun masih meringis kesakitan.

"Ahh..ahhh..akh,.. akhhmm.." Suara merdu jelmaan dari ringisan tadi membuat Chan Yeol mempercepat tempo genjotannya pada _'hole'_ ketat Baek Hyun, menghajar nya tanpa ampun, Baek Hyun mendesah keras dan terus menggeram, dia mencengkram ujung seprei tempat tidurnya, dia tidak bisa menahan segala kenikmatan yang berpusat pada prostatnya yang terus ditumbuk oleh junior besar Chan Yeol.

"AKHH.. yes..there..akhh..ahh.." Chan Yeol mempercepat dan memperdalaam dorongan pinggulnya terus menumbuk titik yang dimaksud Baek Hyun.

"Oughh.." Chan Yeol pun memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan ikut mendesah oleh permainan nikmat nya sendiri. Dengan ganas disela-sela genjotannya dia meraup _nipple_ Baek Hyun yang sudah sangat menengang. Tempat tidur Baek Hyun ikut berdecit nyaring berkolaborasi dengan suara kecipak benturan kulit yang terjadi diatas tempat tidur itu. Chan yeol kembali mencium dan memasukkan lidahnya melihat Baek Hyun yang bahkan tidak menutup mulutnya demi untuk terus medesah.

"A-aku.. mau..hh..ahk-" belum selesai kaliamat yang hendak Baek Hyun lontarkan, Chan Yeol sudah mendapati kekasihnya ini kembali mencapai klimaks. Chan yeol mempercepat gerakannya, semakin menggila hingga..

"Baek.. Hyun..~anghh..ahhh.." Desah Chan Yeol lega saat dirinya berhasil menyusul sang kekasih untuk Klimaks. Chan Yeol mengeluarkan miliknya dengan perlahan takut membuat Baek Hyun kembali kesakitan, Baek Hyun memajamkan matanya erat dan menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dia merasa perih karna junior besar itu kembali bergesekan dengan dinding _hole-_nya. Chan Yeol membelalakkan matanya saat melihat .. darah, cairan itu dengan jelas mengalir dari dalam Hole Baek Hyun turun keselangkangnya, Chan Yeol merangkak dan menangkup kedua pipi Baek Hyun, menatap namja manis itu khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? " tanya nya khawatir. Baek Hyun masih sibuk mengatur nafas nya. Dia menggerakkan tangan nya lemah, dan menggapai pipi Chan Yeol. Kemudian dia tersenyum manis,

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja.."

"Baek Hyun.."

"ne?"

"Gomawo.. saranghae.." Chan Yeol mengangkat tubuhnya yan sedari tadi menindih kekasihnya, kemudian berguling dan berbaring disebelah mahluk indah-nya ini. Dia menarik Baek Hyun kedalam dekapan hangat seorang Park Chan Yeol, tempat yang hanya akan dia berikan untuk malaikatnya ini, tempat ternyaman bagi Byun Baek Hyun.

"Tidurlah.. Saranghae.. Jongmal.."

"hnn..nado.." Baek Hyun merapatkan dirinya dan membalas pelukan Chan Yeol. Chan yeol tersenyum dan menatap sobekan foto Jongin, dia harus berterima kasih pada..foto itu, bukan jongin. Karna foto itu dia bisa 'menyentuh' Baek Hyun. Ingin rasanya Chan Yeol terkekeh, hanya saja dia juga sudah sangat lelah, lebih baik dia mengikuti malaikatnya terjun kedalam mimpi, siapa tahu kegiatan mereka bisa berlanjut disana. Park Chan Yeol kau benar-benar pervert.

.

.

.

-**END-**

*geleng-geleng

Astaga, masih aja aku sempet buat FF pas waktu ngetik lanjutannya 'ALL ABOUT MY ROMANCE'.

Seperti yang sudah saya katakan tadi, ini karna saya udah gerah ama omelan chinguku itu.

Astaga, JongIn .. dia nangis mulu dari tadi ahah xD

Kris malah lagi ngebakar kayu diempang. Ngapain woy!

Kris : mau masak Daging Bakar Hye Sung saus teriakin =,=

Teriakin? Teriaki woy! Tapi apa? Tadi dirimu sudah ridho!

Kris : lu ga bilang ini FF NC! Lu bilang pinjem buat cast FF doang, pas gue mau nanya lu ngibrit bawa Baby Byun ku hiks/ loh kok nangis -_-/*abaikan

Review ne.. hargai saya yang negbuat ini FF berjam-jam demi menyenangkan hati kalian yang bahkan ga saya kenal =.= ini tulisan opo toh ndok (?) -_-

ALL ABOUT MYMUNA*pakk 'AAMR'(aneh banget singkatannya) ._. mau saya lanjutin besok malem aja. Kasian kalau masih nunggu dua hari lagi.

Balesan review buat Hello and GoodBye :

**RoseEXOTicsFRIEND :** Ne, gomawo udah review, ne, aku akan perbaiki sumpah aku terharu jika ada yang repot-repot untuk mengkritik ff ku, aku merasa sangat dihargai..hiks /mewek -_-/

**Uswatun hasanah :** annyeong juga, gomawo udah review, ne.. gomawo udah nemuin ff saya diselokan FFN. Ne, tapi mungkin akan saya lanjut setelah bulan puasa. Itu pan FF rated M chingu, jadi .. tapi janji kok, walau lama tetep aku lanjut. Okey, jadi tunggu ya^^

**Chika love baby baekhyun***grr envy guwa ama namanya*pakk : * toss , ne suka yang rasa bawang gak /plettak/ -_- ne, tapi gak bisa cepet baca deh alasan komen ku buat uswatun, aha males yang mau ngulang.*pakk gomawo udah review :*

**SHY fukuru :** ah! Ne.. gomawo.. ne, secepatnya /maybe/*pakk -_-

**Anitalee** : ahaha, ne .. bonus, anggap aja begitu. Saya udah ngehard shipper banget udah setiap ff gak lepas dari bau(?) KrisBaek -_- /dicekek SeHun./ harapanmu terkabul sayang, aku memang sudah niat buat Crack pair dengan uke Baek Hyun yangbaaanyak xD gomawo udah review,^^

**ChuapExo31 : **ehh? Ne.. cipok balik dari guwe :* , gomawo uda review. Ne, kesian Thehunnie. Rencana.. /tett/ secrett . okey, author lanjut.. yang aman aja tapi /sama aja boong -_-/ ah, ne gomawo...!

**baby reindeer : **sma aku*digebukin sehun,kris, kai bonus(?) chanyeol -_-/bonyok/ okey^^ gomawo^^

**kim shion** : hoho aku kurang tau selera pasar(?) jadi, ah.. lupakan gumawo, ne.. buat ucapan nya juga gumawo!^^

**Aiiu** **d'freaky :** oh gak suka ya.. /pundung/ padahal author udah ngeship ama mereka hiks.. T_T ne.. maaf ke panda Tao ya.. aku croott/elap ingus/ lebih suka KrisBaek.. soalnya aku udah berusa tidak .. tetap aja.. ga bisaa huwee T_T mereka.. mereka..telah meracuni otak ku aniyaaa!*ala Kai MV mama* o_O menyimpang? Awas keluar jalur lo~ ,ne! Gomawo! Jeongmal~ ehh.. jadi malu *pakk mana ada yang mau ama author /poles bedak/*gubrakk -/-

**TrinCloudSparkyu :** reader pada hoby nyipok author -_- loh shipper KRISBAEK ya? Aigoo! Aku cipok balik*pakk ne..maafkan saya, Kan ini epep HunBaek beb(?) jadi beginilah /lemes/ ._. ne, ditunggu, ini yang aku suka !^^ makasih masukannya! Gumawooo jeongmal :3 ne, silahkan^^ okey eonnie^^ ahaha, maaf eon, saeng malah buat ._. nanti diperbanyak kok, BaekLu juga.. aku udah ada projeck (?) ama mereka berdua*smirk gomawo! Fighting! ^^/dilempari batu bata/

**Jung Eunhee : **gomawo! Ne^^

**cho :** ne, ne ,,semoga^^ gomawo!

**bunbun :** makasih, ne, gomawo^^

ahay.. makasih untuk yang bercetak tebal (?) jeongmal gomawo~ dan mohon review ne? Jebal~ hargain saya ya?*senyum -_-


End file.
